yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Olkov: Search of the Dead Man
Olkov: Search of the Dead Man (Japanese: タイ：デッドマンズの検索 Tai: Deddomanzu no kensaku, Tai: Search of the Dead Man, Yurkish Japanese: Olkov: Searcho af thi Diad Mein) started a series where you play as a certain character somewhere in Falseous where the series take place respectively. This game is based on Search of the Dead Man, and as the title suggests, you play as Olkov Armiv. The other games in the series are Maria: The Bad Forest, Lanker: Darkness World, Alkov: Olkov's Farm and Alkov: A Good Day. Debug mode A debug mode remains in the game files. DEBAUG NOW? Version "numbers go here with dots" BUILD DATE: "the current date, month, year and the time" OPEN SOUND DEBUG ID "two numbers go here with their volume" "repeat ID" "two numbers go here with their volume" The only debugging option is the "sound debug". SELECT ROOM "two numbers go here" "name of room" The "select room" debug exists, but is never loaded with the debug mode code. Use UngaHack code "953-295-294-222" to add the select room debug to the debug menu. Unused enemies Akania Valaxers 350px|center Art for an enemy not used in the final version. AKRE was the initial name of the enemy before it was scrapped. Unused graphics 350px|center|World 2 night This sky should be used in the second world; however as it is always daytime there, this sky is never used. center|I'm a horse and I die on the road The sign is used - but the text below the used one is not. The text says "Sípïë pónÿ", which is Old Yurkish for Stop now. center This unused texture was actually taken from Google Chrome; Lanker says he did not make the texture, he used this texture to test the menu. center There are a few dangerous areas; these are Green Caverns, Awful Mansion, Tunnel Madness, Lava Racing and The Eurovision Kill Contest Arena. There is a sign in front of these areas that say "DON'T GO HERE. YOU CAN DIE! IT'S TRUE! TWO GUYS DIED WHEN RACING IN LAVA RACING!". Originally this sign was going to be more like a real-life sign and a such early sign exist in the game files. There are yellow outlines, a "!" and text saying "DON'T GO HERE!". There are even outlines at the bottom. Unused Animations Yoshi center|The animation itself. center|All frames Yoshi has an unused animation where he looks to the right, then to the left. This is not used in the final version because the game is limited to have 2D characters watch forward and not look to the left or to the right. Debug FAH474 Move to the left, move to the right The debugging program FAH477 (Fooled Airport Helicopter 477) has text that follows the unused animation above, although in the opposite direction. Unused text The Door Of Fealiver is locked. Prior to Version 5.24 (July 11, 2012), the door that should have displayed the text instead used the normal "This door is locked." message instead. Mo Just two letters. They are never used. This text appeared in a trailer that took place in the Olkov Test Text Room (room ID 42) to show the game's text. One of the signs had this text. The others were there too. Ольков: Поиск мертвеца Олька: Пошук мерцвяка Олька: Знайти мерця For some reason, the game's international title was translated into lots of languages using Google Translate. And we mean lots of them: Olkov: Soek van die dooie man Olkov: Kërkim i njeriut të vdekur Olkov: البحث عن الرجل الميت Olkov: The Dead Man Axtarış Olkov: the Dead Man Search Olkov: ডেড ম্যান খোঁজো Olkov: Търсене на мъртвеца Olkov: Search sa mga Patay Tawo Olkov: Søg i Dead Man Olkov: Paghahanap ng Dead Man Olkov: haku Dead Man Olkov: la recherche du Dead Man Olkov: Busca do Home Morto Olkov: ძიებაში მიცვალებულის Olkov: Αναζήτηση του Dead Man Olkov: ડેડ મેન ઓફ શોધ Olkov: Search mò a Olkov: חיפוש של האיש המת Olkov: मरे हुए आदमी की खोज Olkov: Nrhiav ntawm tuag txiv neej Olkov: Search of Dead Man Olkov: Cuardaigh de na Man Dead Olkov: Leita í Dead Man Olkov: Ricerca del morto Olkov：デッドマンの検索 Olkov：Searcho AF THI DIADマイン Olkov: Telusuri saka Manungsa pejah אָלקאָוו: זוכן פון די דעד מענטש Olkov: ಡೆಡ್ ಮ್ಯಾನ್ ಇನ್ ಸರ್ಚ್ ಆಫ್ Olkov: Cerca l'home mort Olkov: ស្វែងរកបុរសស្លាប់ Olkov：死的人 Olkov：死的人 Olkov : 죽은 남자의 검색 Olkov: Traži of the Dead Man Olkov: ຊອກຫາຂອງຄົນຕາຍ Olkov: defuncti quaeramus Olkov: Paieška of the Dead Man Olkov: Барај на умрениот Olkov: Mencari Orang Mati Olkov: Fittex ta 'l-Man Mejjet Olkov: मृत मनुष्याचा शोध Olkov: Zoeken van de Dead Man Olkov: Søk of the Dead Man Olkov: جستجوی مرد مرده Olkov: Busca do Homem Morto Olkov: Caută din Dead Man Олков: Претрага за мртвог човека Olkov: Hľadanie mŕtveho muža Olkov: Išči of the Dead Man Olkov: Búsqueda del hombre muerto Olkov: Sök i Dead Man Olkov: Search wa Mtu wafu Olkov: டெட் மேன் தேடல் Olkov: డెడ్ మాన్ యొక్క శోధన Olkov: ค้นหาของ Dead Man Olkov: Hledání mrtvého muže Olkov: Dead Man Arama Olkov: Suche nach dem Dead Man Olkov: ہلاک ہوئے آدمی کی تلاش Olkov: Tìm kiếm của Dead Man Olkov: Chwilio am y Dead Man Kategori:Yurkish video games